maplefangs_history_warriors_original_character_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Maplefang
Maplefang is a reverse ginger tabby she-cat. Her base coat is a firey orange with lighter orange tabby stripes and blue green eyes. She has two jagged scars on her left shoulder and a darker ginger star under her left eye (missing from artwork). Kit-hood She was born to Lavandergaze of Breezeclan and Quailheart of Rainclan along with her sister Flamekit. Ashamed of her half-clan kits, Lavandergaze sneaks them out of camp at a moon old under the promise of teaching them to swim. Flamekit enters the river first and quickly gets carried away by the current. This frightens Maplekit and she attempts to run back to camp but Lavandergaze grabs her and throws her into the river. Maplekit had inheritied her father`s webbed paws and managed to swim to the shore of Lightningclan where she was found by a very pregnant Birdsong and her friend Leafdapple. Birdsong adopted Maplekit and a moon later she has her litter, Frostkit, Stormkit and Emberkit. Maplekit quickly forms a close bond to Emberkit because she reminds Maplekit of Flamekit. Apprenticeship Dispite her protests to Shrewstar about being apprenticed before her only remaining family, she was apprenticed to Oaktalon at six moons old. On a tour of the territory Oaktalon mocked her for fearing the water calling her a "rainclan coward" and she attacked him, terrified that he knew her past. She accidentally flipped him off of her and onto the bank of Bone`s Deep. He clung on and Maplepaw pulled him up, but the damage had been done and Oaktalon refused to train her again. Soon after Maplepaw got attacked by Hawkpaw who called her "Bloodpaw". Shrewstar allowed them to fight until Emberkit joined in to help Maplepaw. Maplepaw runs away and remembers Oaktalon`s threat to throw her into Bone`s Deep. Foreshadowing her future demise, she heads for the river in a "blackout" state of mind. Luckily Shrewstar finds her and talks to her, learning of Oaktalon`s threat. To make it up to her, Shrewstar apprentices Maplepaw to herself. With renewed hope, Maplepaw surges ahead in her training, soon joined by her sibblings Frostpaw and Stormpaw. Emberpaw, to Maplepaw`s joy, trains to become a medicine cat and visits the apprentices often. Warrior Life About a moon after Frostfang had gained his warrior name Breezeclan and some allied rouges attacked Lightningclan camp. Frostfang, Stonefoot and Stormpaw were killed in the battle. To help lighten the mood after their vigils, Shrewstar gave Maplepaw the warrior name Maplefang after her brother. Along with Maplefang`s warrior name, Frostfang`s mate Dappleberry announces she`s carrying his kits. Maplefang, feeling as though she must carry her brother`s legacy, devotes all her free time to Dappleberry and the kits. This makes Emberpaw, now Embertail, jealous and she closes herself off from Maplefang. Maplefang later rescues the three kits and kills Embertail when she tries to steal the kits and loose them so that she can have Maplefang`s attention again. Killing her last sibbling, and the one who reminded her so much of Flamekit ate at Maplefang for the rest of her life, and she`s commonly have visions of Embertail or another of her litter mates coming back to get revenge. Birdsong forgave Maplefang however, and never held it against her. Maplefang get`s Cloudpaw, Frostfang`s son, as an apprentice. However a horrible accident a few moons later left him permanently disabled. Maplefang would not let herself loose another one of her Kin, so she reached out to Halftail of Rainclan. After training with Halftail for a few moons, Cloudpaw began training with Maplefang again, and soon earned his warrior name, Bravesoul, as suggested by Halftail. Not long after he became a warrior, Maplefang confessed that she loved him, and he accepted her as his mate. Soon Bravesoul became deputy and Maplefang had their kits, Morningkit, Leopardkit, Redkit and Silverkit. A loner joined the clan, named Ravenfeather, who claimed to be a Breezeclan outcast and quickly became like a brother to Maplefang and Cloudstar A few seasons later Bravesoul was now leader, under the name Cloudstar and Breezeclan attacked again, this time with their new leader Reedstar. Having known Maplefang was the half-clan kit born in Breezeclan he attacked her and brought her back to Breezeclan to use for ransom for Ravenfeather. Reedstar trapped Maplefang in a rabbit burrow and forced her to carry his kits, saying all half-clan cats should suffer as pure-blooded cats` slaves. Luckily Cloudstar gathered a patrol a few weeks after the battle and attacked the cats guarding the rabbit burrow, which included Icetalon. Maplefang gave birth to four kits, Ravenkit, Blazekit, Lightit, and Hopekit. Hopekit looked almost exactly like Reedstar and caused Maplefang to have panic attacks which lead to her unintentionally neglected him. Later Life and Mental Decline As Hopefur grew older Maplefang`s fits got worse until she would walk around camp, wide eyed and jumpy. Maplefang was forcefully retired due to this but her fits only subsided when Hopefur went missing after she had attacked him in a fit. While he was gone, CLoudstar died leaving the clan without a leader. Maplefang forced her way into the leadership position, taking the name Maplestar without Starclan`s approval,and leading the clan into unstable territory When Hopefur returned with his new mate, a kittypet named Feather, he found the clan in ruins. Maplestar attacked him once again, certain he was Reedstar coming back for her. He managed to win the fight and when she came to her senses she revoked her leadership, passing it down to Hopefur who was the rightful leader. Having lost her family, her clan`s trust and her mind Maplefang was lost and despite their best efforts, Lightningclan`s medicine cats couldn't help her. One night after waking up from a nightmare she saw Reedstar, Embertail and every dead cat she knew standing over here. Certain they were back to kill her she took off running out of camp, quickly chased by the gaurds, her children Silverwillow and Ravenwing. She jumped into Bone`s Deep and Silverwillow and Ravenwing ran along the shore hoping to find a spot to pull her out. Eventually they did but she had already died so they caried her body back to a shocked and terrified camp. "Book" Appearances (NOTE! These are not Warrior Cat books, these are mearly stories on Maplefang20`s Wattpad or ones that never saw the light of day) Maplefang`s History Reedstar`s Demise Starclan`s Judgment Hopestar`s Innocence